


Smother My Face With Your Love!

by mmiles



Series: Goodnight, Darling [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clumsy Keith (Voltron), M/M, Skincare Routine, Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), lance is so in love and doesn't know what to do, lance singing somebody told me by the killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: Homework? Or watching a cute boy do an asmr skincare routine?





	Smother My Face With Your Love!

"well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend   
who looked like a girlfriend   
that i had in february of last year   
it's not confidential  
i got potential," lance sang as he did his homework when there was a dinging sound in his headphones. 

he looked at his phone to see what interrupted his singing and music when he saw the notification that keith just uploaded a new video. 

KeithTheASMRSamurai uploaded a video. 

the brown haired boy bit his lip and looked between his phone and he unfinished homework. 

he knew he shouldn't, he knew as soon as he starts hearing keith's soft voice, tapping away at something he would be fast asleep. 

lance slowly pushed his homework to the side and placed his elbows on the table before opening up keith's video. 

as always, lance read the title and realised that it was a skin care routine. 

My Morning Skincare Routine. 

hm, alright could be interesting. as long as he gets to see keith's handsome face and angelic voice, lance doesn't care what the video is about. 

and plus he loves watching skincare routines and finding new products to add into his skincare. 

lance turned up the volume up on his phone as keith appeared in what looked like a bathroom. 

keith raised a non gloved hand and waved to the camera with a soft smile on his face. 

he moved to the left side of the camera, "welcome back," he moved to the right. "i'm keith." 

he moved to the centre of the camera. "and today i'll be showing you my skincare routine and i'll be doing it on you this time instead of doing it on myself." 

he moved to the right. "i mean i can't really do my morning routine considering it's not even morning here and that i've already done it this morning… anyways let's just get on with the video." 

lance giggled and bit his lip as keith positioned himself in front of the camera. 

"first i'll show you everything i use and then we'll get started on doing it on you," he pointed to the camera with a sweet smile. 

keith moved to the left side of the camera and pulled up a face wash bottle and tapped the bottle. 

"this is QV's gentle cleanser," he read the bottle in a whispered voice. 

he showed the bottle, "i have really sensitive skin so i use this because… i don't really know, it said it was good for sensitive skin, so i bought it." he shrugged and lance smiled. 

keith tapped the bottle a bit more before he placed it down and moved to the right side of the camera while bringing up a spray bottle. 

"next i use this rosehip mist toner," he took of the cap and sprayed across the camera, giggling softly. 

lance smiled widely. 

"uh," keith looked at the bottle, "i don't really know what else to say about this product except that it's good… you can tell i'm not good at this." 

lance giggled and could feel himself smiling at his phone like a lovesick puppy. 

keith moved to the centre of the camera and placed the spray down before bringing up a small rectangular shaped box that looked to be the same brand as the toner. 

"and this," he tapped the box making a hollowed tapping sound as if nothing was in the box at all. "is rosehip's eye cream, which i then realised after i bought it that it was used as an anti-age cream." 

keith sighed and looked at the camera, "i swear i thought it was an eye cream that would help with my dry eyes, but nope!" 

lance chuckled and shook his head. dork. 

"but i mean it does keep my eyes less dry and it's never too late to start using anti-age creams," keith whispered. 

lance couldn't argue with that logic, he has a few anti-age creams stored away that he uses. 

keith tapped the box before lightly scraping his fingernail down the box. 

the tingles returned and lance shivered in delight. 

the black haired boy placed the box down before picking up white circular tub. 

he showed the camera and tapped the lid. "this is nivea's face cream," he looked at the tub, reading it. "it's also used for body and hands." 

keith moved to the right side and looked at the camera as he tapped on the face cream. 

"i'm just gonna say i hate face creams, the feel horrible on my skin and this is the only face cream i can use without wanting to rip my face off." 

the cuban boy giggled behind his hand, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling too much. 

he was so cute. 

keith giggled and moved back to the centre and tapped away at the lid, moving it to the right side of the camera and then to the left. 

he placed the tub down and looked at the camera again, smiling. 

"now its time to use all these products on you," keith pointed to the camera. 

here comes that lovesick smile again. 

"i have with me here, a bowl of water," keith said, lifting a glass bowl of water. 

he tapped away at it and lance listened to the sound of keith's nails hitting against the glass. 

he placed the bowl down and lance looked back at his face. "first i'm going to wet your face by using this towel." 

he lifted up a black towel and then placed it back down. he reached to the side and bought out a candle. 

"i'm going to light a candle for you, so you feel more relaxed," keith smiled and sniffed the candle. 

"it's lavender scent and it smells so good," he sniffed it again with a smile before he grabbed a box of matchsticks. 

keith placed the candle down and opened the small box and pulled out a matchstick. 

he moved the box and the matchstick close to the camera and scraped the red part down vertically on the side of the box. 

lance shivered again at the scraping sound and relaxed in his seat, staring intently at his phone. 

keith moved back and placed the red tip to the side and scraped it across in a fast pace and a flame emerged from the stick. 

he grabbed the candle and lit it before blowing the flame out. keith placed the candle down and the matchstick before turning back to the camera. 

"you ready?" keith asked and lance nodded. 

"good, first i'm going to wet your face and then apply the face wash." 

keith grabbed the black towel and dipped it into the water. he squeezed the towel letting the excess water drip out. 

he moved the towel to the left side of the camera and squeezed the towel between his hands and then did the same with the right side. 

lance listened to the 'sss,' sound the damp towel made and watched as keith bought the towel closer to the camera and wiped the towel over it. 

"how does that feel?" keith asked. 

"good," lance answered even though keith couldn't hear him. 

said boy smiled at the camera before nodding and pulling back. 

he placed the towel down and picked up the face wash. 

keith tapped the container and then popped the lid open. he tip it upside down and squeezed a small bit onto his fingers. 

the cuban boy watched as the cute black haired boy got closer to the screen and lance was able to see his eyes more clearly. 

now that the light is hitting them from keith's bathroom window they look more purple then his natural grey/blue ones. 

but still beautiful none the less. 

lance's eyebrows rose in shock as keith began to smear the face wash on the camera lens, leaving some bits black for eyes and a mouth. 

he watched through the now blurry screen, as grabbed the same black towel, dipped it in some water and wiped off the face wash. 

"does your face feel nice and clean now?" keith asked as he picked up the spray toner. 

he moved the bottle from side to side making the liquid inside move from one end to the other, making a quiet splashing sound. 

keith pulled the cap off and sprayed across the camera. he moved back a bit and sprayed the camera. 

lance giggled as keith fumbled with the spray, almost dropping it. his heart stuttered at the faint blush dusting keith's cheeks. 

he was so cute, it hurt. 

the asmrist sprayed the toner a bit more, stopping occasionally to tap the bottle. 

he placed the bottle down and then picked up a familiar rectangular shaped pink box. 

keith smiled at the camera as he tapped the box, lightly scratching it. 

tingle. tingle. 

lance watched the boy open the box and pulled out a small tube. he unscrewed the cap and squeezed out a small amount onto his finger. 

keith placed the tube down and proceeded to do something on the bathroom sink that lance was unable to see. 

keith bought his hands back in view, the previous white texture gone from his finger, as he moved it to the camera and wiped his finger across where he imagined an eye would be. 

lance thinks it was probably wise to wipe the cream off first as he can't exactly wiped it off like he did with the face wash. 

"how are you feeling?" keith whispered to the camera as he moved to the other 'eye,' 

"i feel like i'm in love," lance muttered as he watched keith smile at the camera, biting his lower lip. 

"that's good," keith said as he moved away from the camera and put the tube back in his box. 

"i don't think it is, i'm in love with someone i've never, and probably never will, met before," lance said as he watched keith grabbed the face cream and tapped the top. 

keith smiled at the camera and opened the lid and tapped it against the top of the tub, lightly scraping it too. 

tingle. 

keith got a bit of white and cream on two of his fingers before he moved his hands out view to wipe it off. 

lance watched the black haired boy move his pale hands to the camera and wiped his fingers across the lens softly. 

keith then pulled back and smiled at the camera as he screwed the lid back on the face cream. 

"there, how do you feel now?" keith asked as he smiled sweetly at the screen. 

lance sighed and rested his chin on his arm as he stared at the boy on his screen. 

"i love you," lance muttered, watching keith smile more. 

keith moved closer to the left side of the camera and whispered. "goodnight, darling." 

"goodnight, angel." lance whispered as the video ended.


End file.
